1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward improvements in hinges.
The invention is more particularly directed toward improvements in hinges of the type having two hinge members, each hinge member having curved hinge sections, the curved hinge sections of the two hinge members rotatably interconnected to rotatably connect the hinge members together.
In one embodiment of the invention, an improvement is provided which strengthens the hinge. In another embodiment of the invention, an improvement is provided which minimizes binding of the hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinges of the above type are normally used to connect panels together in folding closures. The hinge members are normally extruded from aluminum or other similar material. Normally, the curved hinge sections are strong enough to retain the hinge members in interlocked or interconnected relation. However it has been found that the hinge members can be laterally separated from each other if enough force is applied. The curved hinge sections can straighten out slightly under an applied force allowing the hinge members to move laterally apart. The hinge members can be heat treated to strengthen them and thus minimize the problem. However heat treatment is a relatively expensive solution to the problem.
The known hinge members are longitudinally retained in interconnected position by retaining means at each end of the hinge. The longitudinal retaining means comprise a headed fastener which is connected to a hinge section on one hinge member while the head of the fastener overlaps a hinge section on the other hinge member. To be strong enough the fastener is normally made of steel or other similar material. However in closures where the hinges are vertical, the hard steel head of the bottom fastener wears away the softer aluminum hinge section that it overlaps as the hinge rotates. This wear can lead to the hinge member binding on the fastener to prevent proper operation of the hinge.